Photo Scandals & Chocolate Ice Cream
by everythingintechnicolor
Summary: When someone leaks certain pictures of vanessa Hudgens onto the web, how does she cope with a mother who is loosing resepect for her and her boyfriend is halfway across the world. Her fans.Zanessa! pen-name changed previously xBabyxVxNo1xFan. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay as a lot of you know I done a one shot ages and ages ago called 'photo scandals and chocolate ice cream' I liked it but I fell as ive got older and have written more stuff on fanficiton I could write it better so basically its re-written**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own High School Musical or Hairspray but one day ill have Zac Efron =P However I do on, Lucy, Nicole, ect. I don't own McDonalds either but that would be pretty cool…Anyways im rambling, Review please!**

**_______________________________________________________________**

Zac sighed as he heard the voicemail message of his beautiful girlfriend of 2 years . Vanessa always picked up her phone. He was away in Australia for a few weeks promoting his newest film, Hairspray.

He had been trying to phone her all day and no answer. It was now 3pm and Zac was scheduled to do a radio interview in under 5 minuets so he placed his phone in his back pocket only hoping she would call him back.

The interview was going okay, Zacs heart wasn't in it but he was worried so much about his baby V right now he didn't want to do anything but fly back to L.A and make sure she was okay. Was she gonna end it? Is that why she wouldn't answer his calls? Or maybe she had got in a really bad accident. Stop it Zac! He mentally yelled, He tried his hardest to focus into it.

'So Zac obviously the cast seems really tight are you as close friends as you seem?' The guy asked him here he had two options, the one he had been told to say or the truth.

'Oh Yea everyone gets along great! Were all so close, some closer than others but we are all like family' He answered, he chose the safe option.

This answer was partly true, him and Elijah were tight and Brittany was like a sister to him, and the older guys were cool but Nicky mahn she was a nightmare! She was so self centred and obnoxious his mind wandered back to when Vanessa first met her, that was sooo bad.

_**Flash back**_

_Zac was wandering around set with Brittany just talking, Zac was getting riled with Nicky so Brittany suggested a walk to calm him down a little. Nicky was obsessed with Zac, I mean the boy id gorgeous but still. She kept flirting and saying to their director, Adam, That she needed to practise the kiss. Adam knew Zac was getting frustrated since he objected to it the first day he met Nicky. But they done it a few times and it was okay, Zac just imagined Vanessa, the way her soft lips pressed against him and her tongue dancing with his. Then he would vent about it to either Elijah, Nicky, Vanessa, Ashley, Chris Warren or Corbin. He didn't want to bother Van all the time with problems._

_Vanessa wasn't worried one little bit about Nicky, she knew Zac and her were forever no matter what and Zac had absolutely no interest in her what so ever but she was a little lonely as Ashley was filming a new movie, Miley was really busy with Hannah Montana, Stella had went away to a boarding school for a term and Corbin and Chris were doing TV show each so she decided to fly out to Canada for a while and surprise her man._

'_Britt I don't know how much more I can take! She is all over me all the time and ive made it clear I love Vanessa and that's it but she never seems to get the message!' He vented and she placed a friendly hand on his back._

'_Come on Zac, one kissing scene, 3 more weeks of filming and then you are back with your girl in L.A' She said trying to comfort him. Brittany had met Vanessa before and they had got really close so she knew how much Zac meant to her and vice Versa._

'_I guess' He said _

'_Come on lets go to the hotel and get some lunch, the buffet is on today and we have the rest of the day of since there doing some of good morning Baltimore today' He nodded and gave her a hug saying thanks for helping him and they walked to the hotel._

_They walked into the hotel and all of the cast and crew were already there. They sat down next to them and began the general chit chat. 'excuse me' Brittany said as her phone began to ring, she looked at the caller I.d and left the table as quick as possible._

_Zac didn't think anything of it but noticed Nicky heading this way and just hoped and prayed Brittany would be back before she got here. 'Guess who' A voice said as his eyes were covered. _

'_No way!' he said turning round 'Van! It is you, im not dreaming this time!' He near enough shouted causing everyone to look at the young couple. 'I missed you' he said picking Vanessa up and holding onto her for dear life. _

'_I missed you too, I love you' she whispered and he captured his lips with hers in a soft, sweet kiss._

'_Love you too' He said 'Thanks Britt' He said knowing that she probably played a big part in this. 'Guys!' he said tot everyone 'This is my girlfriend Vanessa, Vanessa this is everyone' He said and she giggled and said hi._

'_Oh so this is your girlfriend, Zac' Adam joked, 'I wouldn't have known with the amount of pictures of her in your dressing room' The whole cast laughed as Zac turned a shade of pink 'But seriously, How did you manage that, Zac she is gorgeous and you got her?' _

'_Oh Haha Adam, No need to be Jealous' He joked back._

_Zac sat down with Vanessa on his lap, they were sharing food and kisses all through lunch. 'Zacies!' was heard from behind him and Vanessa almost spit out her drink and started choking only to be helped by Zac and Brittany. _

_Zac swallowed hard and turned round to face Nicky 'Ergh…Yeah?' he asked quite pissed off._

'_Who is this?' She said sitting down beside them. Zac looked at her like she had grew another nose. _

'_Vanessa, my girlfriend' He replied kissing her hair._

'_Oh really I never knew you had a girlfriend, Zac hasn't mentioned you too much' She replied giggling. _

_Before Vanessa could mouth back 'Bullshit!' was heard from across the table, it wasn't just in the movie Brittany and _

_Nicky never got on. 'He never shuts up about her and you know that just as well as I do!' Vanessa was her friend, one of her best friends and she wasn't going to let Nicky try and push her and Zac apart. _

'_Well…' Nicky said then stopped and smirked at Vanessa. 'I guess you know who I am, he probably talks about me a lot' _

'_Oh yea he sure does' Vanessa said. This time she wasn't playing nice 'He vents and moans about how you are always all over him and he doesn't and never will want you back do you know why? Because he loves me and I love him, end of story, so keep your home wrecking hands of my man and back off biatch' She smirked and kissed Zac. 'Fancy going up to our room baby?' _

'_Yea come on gorgeous' He said lacing their hands together._

'_Britt, you fancy coming to dinner with us tonight?' Vanessa asked_

'_yea if you don't mind' She said_

'_Its all good, ask Elijah and meet us in the lobby at 7' She said and walked away with Zac._

_**End of Flash Back**_

'So whats your next project?' He was asked

'Ive got a few movies in the works, one is called "17 Again" with Mathew Perry, Thomas Lennon and Leslie Mann and the other is called "Me and Orson Welles" which is a bit more serious acting.' He replied

'You just finished filming high School Musical 2 and its due for release next month, any word on a 3rd instalment?'

He smiled ' were in talks, if the fans want it then hell yeah lets do it but it would be a theatrical release so its even bigger but yea it will depend the reaction to the 2nd one'

'Okay just before we let you go, do you have any comment on your alleged girlfriend, Vanessa Hudgens nude photo scandal?' She asked and Zac's world came crashing down

'What?' He asked

'Yea apparently nude photos of Vanessa have surfaced on the web' Was the reply and Zac mumbled an oh god

'Well I honestly don't know about it but regardless im not gonna talk about My girlfriends personal life but one thing I will say is, if its true, this is to all her true fans. Don't judge her, loads of teenage girls do it so please stay true to her because I certainly will' He said and quickly signed of the interview and ran back to his hotel.

He tried Vanessa again and luckily this time she picked up. 'Zac?' She whispered, the vulnerability in his voice almost killed him.

'Its me baby, are you okay' He asked

'No im so sorry Zac' She said and he nodded

'Don't worry im coming home babe, ill be home in a few house hang in there gorgeous' he said

'Zac you cant you'll get in trouble' She said

'Van you mean more to me than any movie, I love you baby, ill be home soon, are you at mine or yours?' He asked

'Im at mine but I was gonna go to yours and spend the night is that okay?' She asked and he chuckled

'Van its as good as your place too! Of Corse its okay baby, take stuff for a few days because I haven't saw you in a few weeks you wont be leaving my side for a long time' He said trying desperately to make her laugh. He got a small chuckle out of her 'That's my girl' he said 'Okay I need to go ill see you soon I love you lots baby, forever and always' he said.

'Love you too, forever and always' She replied and they hung up.

Zac raced back into his hotel room and again his phone started ringing 'Yea?' he said

'Dude! Its Adam, Did you hear about Vanessa?' Zac nodded

'Yea dude, I hope you don't mind but I gotta go him, I gotta be with her.' He said hoping he would understand.

'That's fine I was just calling you to tell you to go home, your girl needs you, Britt spoke to her and apparently she is scared that you are gonna chuck her because you think she is a slut' He said and Zac gasped.

'Never' He replied

'I know listen there is a plane going out, I got you a ticket, ill come down to your room in a minuet to give you it, it leave in and hour 45 minuets.' He said and at that moment Zac could have kissed the guys feet.

'Adam you're a lifesaver!' He praised.

'Okay go pack ill be down in 10 buddy' He said and hung up. Zac ran around his room flinging clothes into his suitcase. There was a knock and Zac expecting it to be Adam just told them to enter but to his surprise it was Nicky.

'What are you doing?' She asked

'Erhm…Drawing a cloud' he said sarcastically 'Im packing!'

'Why?' She wondered

'Van needs me' He said it like it was the most simple thing in the world, she on the other hand wasn't so calm about this.

'Because of the pictures?!?!? You cant leave Adam will kill you' She tried to reason but they both knew she just wanted to spend time with him.

'Adam was the one who got me a plane ticket' He said running into the bathroom to grab his toiletries.

'Zac she is a big girl, she can deal with this, she got her self into this mess! If she hadn't been such a slut to take those stupid pictures then she wouldn't be in this mess!!!' She shouted and at that very moment, the room stopped moving for a second, she was almost sure that Zac stopped breathing. She knew she had crossed the line big time!

'Wait a minuet, she isn't, she is absolutely tiny and yes she is strong but do you know how easily someone could hurt her! She isn't a slut, those were privet pictures that most teenage girls have taken, someone screwed her over! That's not her fault, maybe she shouldn't have sent them but did she know the next year she would get thrown head first into fame!?!? No she didn't! Were only human, and my baby V made a mistake, im gonna stand by her because I love her, she has true fans who will stick by her and great friends and family, she will get through this and come out the other end stronger. And just because she can take pictures like that, because she is hot enough and it just shows people that she is mine, im the only person who has and ever will touch her like that, love her like that. So think twice before you go around calling my girlfriend a slut because you know as well as I do that its bullshit!' He said and she backed off, mumbled a quick sorry and walked out.

After grabbing the ticket from Adam, saying bye to everyone , he jumped in a taxi and headed to the airport. It was around 5pm which would be 11am Los Angeles time **( That is probably well off but im my little world everything just happens conveniently) **5 hour flight would hand him in L.A at 4pm, by the time he got through baggage and got home it would be around 6.30pm. He would go out with Van later even if it was only to the drive though at McDonalds and get some.

He sat in the departure lounge just waiting on time to pass when two girls who couldn't have been more than 14 came up to him and he smiled. 'Hey'

'Hi Zac can we please get your autograph and a picture?' They asked nervously and he nodded

'Of corse, what are your names?' He asked

'Im Nicole and that's Lucy' The brunette said and he nodded. 'Nice to meet you guys, okay do you have a camera?' He asked and the nodded, he put his arm round the two girls and posed for them. Once he was done he gave them both a hug.

'Zac?' Nicole asked

'Yeah?'

'Can you please tell Vanessa, that we love her and will stand by her and back her 100%, she still is our role model' They said and Zac smiled at their cuteness.

'Wait a minuet, how about I phone her and you tell her yourselves' He said and they nodded nervously.

'Okay follow me because its quite noisy in here'

They got somewhere quieter and Zac pressed 1 on speed dial.

'Hey Baby' Came Vanessa's voice as Zac put it on speaker.

'Hey Gorgeous, so im at the airport and sitting in the departure lounge and two cuties walk up to me and ask for an autograph so we do the pictures and stuff and then they said something that was really sweet about you, telling me to tell you and I said why not phone you and they can tell you there selves' He said noticing the girls going near enough bright red.

'Aww put them on!' She said and Zac knew she was smiling.

'Vanessa, we just wanna say were huge fans, and no matter what we will stick bye you through all of this. Your our role model and we love you!'

'Aww thank you so much, it means a lot, what age are you guys?'

'12' The answered in unison.

'Awesome same age as my sister, do you guys live in L.A' She asked

'Yeah'

'Well if you guys want, Give Zac your number and we will take you guys shopping or something' She said

'Really?' Lucy asked in pure excitement

'Yea of corse! Ill bring my little sister two it will be like a girls day then well meet up with Zac and that at night and have a sleepover sound good?' She said and they had to hold there selves back from screaming.

'Yea!'

'Okay Van we need to go our plane is called, I love you and ill see you tonight'

'Love you to Zac, Bye girls!'

'Bye!'

They hung up and walked back into the departure lounge, where Zac started talking to Nicole's parents.

'Its really nice that you and Vanessa are going to take the girls out and that' Nicole's dad, Brian commented.

'Yeah well I mean, especially now, Vanessa is so grateful for her fans, as am I. Not many people would have the courage to do what those girls done, If Van could do it to all her fans then she would, plus they are Stella, Vanessa's little sisters age so that will be someone they know in L.A' He finished

Zac had found out that they were all just moving out to L.A, Lucy's parents had passed and Nicole's were guardians to Lucy and were in the process of adopting her so they wanted to have a fresh start and move out to L.A.

Zac returned home to his house, all the lights were off but it was dark, he knew Van was in there but this must have been worse than he thought. She sounded okay on the phone, but I guess it took her mind off it. He walked in to find her lying in his bed, with the TV on e! news which of corse was covering the story, In a pair of his boxers and his hoodie no doubt one of his tee shirts below the hoodie, crying as Ryan Seacrest was talking about everything.

'Hey baby, im here' He said, pulling of his leather jacket and his shoes and his jeans and crawling into bed with Vanessa he immediately crawled towards him, letting his strong arms wrap around her tiny waist.

'Im right here baby its gonna be okay' He repeatedly whispered in her ear, stroking her cheek and placing soft kisses in her hair. He switched of the TV and turned on the skylights making it look like they were watching the stars.

She looked up at him, in the light she looked un well, really pale, obviously not slept what so ever and just looked weak. 'Baby when did you last eat?' He asked

She knew the question was coming but she didn't want to say as she thought he would be mad

'Few days ago' She mumbled into his chest.

'Come on gorgeous, we are going to get some food into you, even if its only McDonalds, you need to eat' He said picking her up like a toddler.

'Can we get some chocolate ice cream?' She whispered and he smiled at her cuteness.

'Of corse we can, how about we grab some McDonalds, head to the shops and get junk food, a few DVD's and we will watch movies all night' He said kissing her cheek

'I can go out there' She whispered.

'Sure you can baby, im gonna be there holding your hand the entire way, but you heard Lucy and Nicole earlier, the love you and support you as will a lot of teenage girls be brave Van, because I know your strong enough to handle anything that comes your way and you will have me to fall back on the entire time' He whispered stroking hair.

'okay' she said and he smiled, 'lets get you dressed baby, as good as you look in my clothes you cant go out there in my boxers' He said and she giggled.

Zac went into his closet and pulled out a pair of her juicy sweats and put them on her. Before picking her up again and slipping on her UGGS then heading out to the car. Since it was a privet housing there was no paparazzi until the headed out the gate so they got in the car.

'You ready baby?' He asked her and she nodded biting her lip, showing she was nervous.

He pulled out of the driveway and headed out to the shop, one they arrived, he shut off the engine and hopped out of the car and ran round to the passenger side, opening Vanessa's door.

He intertwined their fingers and pulled her close ignoring the paparazzi that swarmed around them.

'ZAC! VANESSA!! HOW ARE YOU DEALING WITH THIS?!?!?! IS THIS THE END FOR ZANESSA!!!!???' They were all screaming at once.

'TO HELL NO!' Zac screamed back and walked in with Vanessa protectively beside him.

They entered the shop and tried to ignore everyone recognising them, and headed straight for the junk food isle. 'Ohh can we get chocolate please' She said putting on her puppy dog eyes.

'Baby you can have anything you want, ill buy you she whole shop if it makes you happy' He said and pressed a soft sweet kiss to her lips. 'I Love you' he said

'love you too' she said.

Once they finished the headed to McDonalds and picked up some food then headed back to Zac's apartment.

'Okay baby, you go get comfy, put the comforter on the couch and pick a few movies ill be there in 5 minuets' he said softly and ran through into the kitchen to get some snacks.

He returned through to find her already sitting on the couch, 'ill be 1 minuet baby' he said and she nodded

He returned not long after with something behind his back 'Van, come her a sec baby' he stood her up. 'Okay I was waiting until your birthday to give you this as part of your present but I think this is well deserved. Van you make me a better person, I love you so much and honestly never want to spend my life with everyone else. No im not going to propose right now but I promise you that in 2 years time I will so basically to make this promise here it its.' He said handing her the box from tiffany & co.

'Oh My God!' She said opening it to find a silver locket, with 3 diamonds down one side and a smaller heart as a little sapphire gem.

'Turn it over baby' He said

_Zac+Vanessa_

_TogetherForever_

_Iloveyouubaby_

_Zxxx_

'Zac I love it!' She said kissing him softly

'And when you wear it then you know you always have me for you to fall back on, we will go through harder times baby but ill be with you 100 percent holding your hand the whole way' He said

'Your so sweet! I love you'

'I Love you too, until forever is over'

And with that the love birds cuddled up on the sofa all night, watching movies and sharing kisses and cuddles knowing that no matter what the future holds they will get through it because they have each other.

________________________________________________________________________________

**So what do you guys think? Review please.**

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiaa**

**Okay a lot of people put this on story alert, which made me think you guys wanna read more so….. Ive decided to do at least a 2/3 shot depending on the response of you guys so review I guess.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Zac Efron I wouldn't be sitting here writing/dreaming about him… I would be making out with him ( Like You Wouldn't) =P**

* * *

2 Weeks Later.

A very tired Vanessa Hudgens rolled over in her bed occupied by both her and her beau of 2 years, who was still sleeping peacefully with a big grin on his face. Vanessa took a moment of just admiring his beauty. His brown floppy hair covering his eyes, after getting rid of the 'Link Larkin' hairstyle which Vanessa had to admit looked pretty damn sexy on him, those perfect eyelashes covering his gorgeous cobalt blue eyes that captured the hearts of millions of teenage girls (and moms for that matter) across the world. His perfect lips that Vanessa just couldn't get enough of. 'Staring at me Van?' came his soft voice, filling the room, bringing Vanessa out of her thoughts. He still had his eyes closed and now an even bigger grin on his face.

'If you didn't want me to stare at you then you shouldn't have been so gorgeous now should you' She replied and he opened his eyes, making Vanessa's heart flutter.

'And you wonder how my ego is the size it is' he said before ticking her stomach making her erupt in giggles.

He lay on top of her as she calmed down a little 'Zaccyy' She said before bursting into giggles again.

'yes vanny… are you in a little bit of a hyper mood today' he said copying her tone of voice.

'Mhhmm' She said making him laugh at the Latina beauty beneath him. He leaned down capturing her lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

'Now that's a way to wake up' He said before snuggling into the crook of her neck.

'Yey but come on sleepy head, we have a busy day ahead, Stellz will be here in 30 minuets' Vanessa said and he rolled of her.

Just as Zac was about to answer her there was a knock on the door. 'Or earlier I guess?' Vanessa said and retreated downstairs to the front door where sure enough her whole family was standing. 'Guys your early' She said conscious of the fact she was wearing her boyfriends boxers and his tee. Not the best message to parents.

'Yes' her mom replied 'And your half naked in your boyfriends clothes'

Vanessa rolled her eyes, Giving Stella who was still in her pyjamas, a hug before she went through and switched on the TV. 'Mom im in my own house' she said walking through to where her sister was situated watching MTV. When Zac decided to join the Hudgens family. Vanessa thanked god that he had decided to put a pair of sweats over his boxers before he came down. 'No your in your boyfriends house' She replied back. Vanessa didn't really see the big deal, did her parents actually think she was still a virgin.?

'Its our house' Zac said making his presence known. Sitting on the couch and pulling Vanessa onto his lap after saying hi to Stella and giving his 'little sister' a hug.

'Vanessa we know your growing up, and were not naive we are aware you and Zac have started having sex' her mom began before being cut of by a mortified Vanessa and Stella was cringing.

'Mom! Were not having this conversation, not here especially in front of my sister okay, we are only up 10 minuets and if I wanna walk around our house in Zac's clothes then I will okay?' She said obviously frustrated.

'Van honey, were just saying if anyone saw this it wouldn't put across the best image for Disney stars' Her mom said and Vanessa was getting seriously annoyed. ' You already have a bad enough reputation' she mumbled but the whole room went silent. 'Mom! How can you of all people judge me! Nobody is going to see me like this apart from family and close friends so I don't see the big deal and I was 15 years old mom give me a break!' She shouted fighting back the tears.

'Gina that's enough' Greg stated firmly. Vanessa snuggled into Zac's arms and he rubbed her back soothingly.

'Its okay baby…im here baby girl….your okay' He whispered into her ear. 'Guys I think you should go' He said sending a sympathetic smile towards Greg and not even looking at Gina. Greg nodded and stood up, giving Vanessa a kiss on the forehead and Stella too then left with Gina behind him. 'Come on Stelly lets get you fed' He said following Stella into their kitchen still holding Vanessa who had wrapped her legs around his waist. He sat her on the work top and stood in between her legs. 'Are You okay Nessa?' He asked and she nodded finally making eye contact. 'She didn't mean it babe,' He said even though in his gut he thought she did.

'Yey that's the thing, she did… Zac? Can I stay here for a while I don't wanna go back home' She whispered into his ear.

'Baby you can stay here for as long as you want, you don't need to ask its basically your house, no its our house. Why don't you just move in?' He asked and she looked at him surprised.

'What really? I wouldn't be in the way?' She asked

'What?!?! Baby ive told you over and over this is your house too! I love you and waking up to you is the best feeling in the world. Id love to be kissing you as the last thing I do at night and the first thing I do in the morning, to wake up to your gorgeous face and your tiny yet very sexy body lying cuddled up into my arms' He said.

'Id Love to Zac, id love to live with you' She met his lips in a soft kiss.

'So are you like moving out?' Stella asked clearly upset.

'Babe I wasn't going to live with you guys forever,' she said jumping down with the help of Zac holding her waist and walked over to give Stella a hug 'Stellar you can stay whenever you want, right Zac?' She asked and he nodded

'Of corse!'

'You will still see me and im never really at home anyways' Vanessa said and Stella nodded.

'Just don't forget about me' She said

'Who?' Vanessa said jokingly. 'Im kidding Stellar! You will still see me all the time!'

Around 20 minuets later, they were eating breakfast in the dinning room. 'So who are these girls then?' Stella asked.

'Nicole and Lucy, I met them coming home from Australia, they told me to tell Van to stay strong and they supported her and well to cut a long story short, we are taking them out again today, shopping them dinner, movie and then a sleepover' Zac said.

'Ah were those the girls you were out with the other day?' She asked

'Yey but we were with their parents too! They are only late twenties so they aren't like to old, they are nice people you will love the girls' Vanessa said.

'Okay, So I get a free day out, get to meet new people so possibly two friends, I get spoilt rotten with my favourite couple's credit cards, free food and a movie plus a sleepover with no strings attached?' She asked and they nodded.

'Yey, pretty much' Zac said clearing away her plate.

'When do we leave?' She asked and they laughed.

'Stelly you aren't dressed yes and neither are we! Were leaving in around an hour' Zac said as she excused herself from the table and ran up to the guest room to get ready.

Zac smiled at the youngest Hudgens and pulled his gorgeous girlfriend onto his lap and kissed her chocolate curls. 'I Love you' He said out of nowhere. She smiled that was one of the many things she loved about him, the random affection and cute little things that came out of his perfect mouth. 'Mhhmm Love you too baby, so much' She said placing soft kisses into the crook of his neck. 'Forever and ever baby' He said rubbing his cheek against hers. 'Forever' She replied. They sat in each others embrace for no longer than a few minuets before Zac broke the silence. 'Okay baby, lets go get ready' He stood up and looked at her expecting her to follow. She just sat there then she held her hand up in front of her for him to hold which he gladly excepted to and they walked upstairs.

Just over and hour later they were all ready. 'Audi or Range Rover?' Vanessa asked. And was answered with range rover as there would be more room. They piled into the car, Vanessa set her ipod on the dock and flicked through the songs settling on 'One in a million' by Hannah Montana. Zac smiled as her beautiful voice filled the car, making him beam even more as he new she was singing about him.

_How did I get here? _

_I turned around and there you were_

_I didn't think twice or rationalize_

_'Cause somehow I knew_

_That there was more that just chemistry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me_

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody_

_Like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, you're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Tryna make things work that weren't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch_

_Cant believe that I'm so luckyI have never felt so time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebodyLike you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, you're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying make things work that weren't good enough_

_Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody_

_Like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, yeah yeah_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_In the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody_

_Like you were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah_

_One in a million, yeah_

_You're one in a million_

Zac smiled as the song ended, and his not only favourite song but also the song that reminded him of Vanessa came through the car.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and then you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and man you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't_

_There's no need to complicate_

_'Cause our time is short_

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

By the time they had all sang along and laughed for a while they arrived at the girls house. They went inside and Zac and Vanessa chatted whilst the girls bonded for like 15 minuets. 'Girls, were just going to walk to the mall, it's a nice day and its only a 20 minuet walk' Zac said and they all nodded and said their goodbyes and left. The three girls were walking ahead all arms linked whilst Zac and Vanessa were slightly behind them, fingers laced.

Zac was dressed in light was jeans, a v neck tee, that was cobalt blue really bringing out his eye color. A pair of converse and his promise ring to Vanessa.

Vanessa was wearing a pair of short shorts and an Abercrombie and Fitch tee which her locket and her promise ring and a pair of converse. Both wearing their aviators. Vanessa smiled as she noticed 3 boys about there age looking at the girls and winking and they burst into fits of giggles. Puppy Love!

They arrived with no interruptions as the paparazzi weren't sure of there whereabouts for the past few weeks with the scandal and all so they were just normal for a day.

'Okay where first?' Zac said and the girls pointed to Abercrombie and Fitch **(Yey I wish I owned it!) **'Kay lets go then!'

After they shopped and shopped for what felt like hours Zac spoke up 'Van fancy going to star bucks and ordering up, I need to borrow the girls a minuet then ill meet you there' he said and she nodded.

He led the three girls into a jewellery store and over to the sections of rings. 'Ah Mr Efron' An old man behind the counter said, Stella read his name tag as Richard. 'Yes can I please see my ring' Zac asked and he nodded walking through to the back. The girls were confused what about a ring?

He came back out with a small silver and purple box, He opened it up and the girls gasped. It was a silver band with diamonds in both cobalt blue and white all around it, with a larger silver diamond at the front.

'OH' Lucy Said

'MY' Nicole piped in

'GOD!' Stella said looking at the ring. 'Check the rock its huge!' She said and Zac laughed. 'Is this for Nessa?'

'That brings me onto my next question…' Zac said. 'I wanna ask Vanessa to marry me, so do I have your blessing?' He asked the 12 year old girl who couldn't stop smiling.

'Of Corse! Then you will be like my brother!!' She said jumping into his arms.

'Hey Stella Bella regardless of Van's answer ill always be your big brother' He said pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

'I really do love you Zac, im glad Nessa has found someone as awesome as you' She said snuggling into her "brother"

'Love you too Stellz and im glad you approve' he said. 'Okay Richard ill take it' He said holding up his credit card.

'Okay that will be $3 500 00' Richard said and Zac handed over his credit card.

'So when are you going to do it?' Stella asked.

'Tomorrow night im taking Van out to dinner, im going to order the fanciest champagne, screw the age limit, then instead of proposing a toast im just going to propose' He said.

'Nicee' She replied then changed the subject as they were getting closer to star bucks.

------ZV-------

The next night Zac and Vanessa were sitting at the restaurant, they had just finished there main corse and were waiting on their sharing dessert.

'Van…I Love you so much. When we met it was love at first sight. They way your smile lit up the whole room or your eyes twinkled when you sang. You actually are my world and I couldn't and don't ever want to let you go so Vanessa Anne Hudgens…Will You marry me?' He said on one knee holding the ring out and she gasped, tears running down her face.

'Yes' She whispered as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her with everything he had in her. 'I Love you' were the first words to come out of her mouth as Zac Efrons fiancée.

'Love you too baby girl' He said kissing her again and again. Before sitting up and taking her hands.

'Zaccyy there is something I need to tell you also' She said 'Im Pregnant'

The room stood still at that very moment, Vanessa's heart was beating out of her chest. Zac taking it all in and processing everything in his mind.

'Im Gonna be a Daddy' Were the only words to come out of his mouth as he leaned over and kissed the love of his life.

* * *

**Crappy ending I know but im tired…..**

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Zac and Vanessa walked hand in hand through the door to her parents house. Zac abruptly stopped pulling her closer to him 'You ready my baby V?' He whispered placing a soft kiss on the shell of her ear. 'No, not really but it has to be done' She whispered turning to walk into the living room. _

'_Hey honey!' She was greeted with her dad running over to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Vanessa smiled, her and her dad didn't always really see eye to eye but he seemed more supportive of her life decisions right now than her mother did. 'Hey dad' She said embracing her father while all the time not letting go of Zac's hand. 'Come in sit down!' he said enthusiastically after greeting Zac. Vanessa felt bad, this was the first time she had spoke to her parents in almost 2 months. Since the incident at Zac's place she hadn't made contact and she knew her dad wasn't happy. She was almost showing so she had to tell her parents about baby "Zanessa" as Ashley had named it. _

'_Where is mom and Stella?' She asked, she had been in contact with Stella. Just because her mother was being a bitch at this very moment doesn't mean her sister has to suffer. 'Stella is at her friends and you mother just popped out to the shop, should be back in 5 minuets' He said and she nodded sitting down next to Zac. 'Any particular reason for this unexpected but very nice visit?' He asked 'You usually call' he chimed in at the end . _

'_We have a few things to say but we need to wait till mom gets here first.' Vanessa said and Greg nodded content. The next few minuets in the Hudgens household was a tense atmosphere, both teenagers a little scared and for the first time, Greg was feeling a little awkward with his little girl. As if on que Gina Hudgens walked through the front door causing Vanessa's breath to catch in her throat. She knew this was coming but it didn't make it any easier. 'Zac? Vanessa? What are you doing here?' She asked. Not the warmest welcome, Zac thought, but oh well beggars cant be choosers._

'_We have some stuff to tell you mom' Vanessa said and her mom gave her a pointed look telling her to continue 'Well… er Me and Zac are engaged ' She paused and just watched her mom roll her eyes 'and well..' She said getting really nervous and starting to shake. Zac held up the hand that was laced with his and kissed it. 'Vanessa is pregnant with out baby' Zac said and Vanessa took a sharp intake of air clinging onto Zac's hand for dear life._

'_please tell me you are joking?' She said alarmed and both Zac and Vanessa shook their heads. Neither knew why they were felling so un easy, fair enough the baby wasn't planned but both were just as excited as if it was and they weren't a couple of 16 year olds still in high school who wouldn't be able to cope, financially they were more than stable and they had a strong relationship so ultimately they were in a completely ok situation. 'Seriously? The whole world already thinks you are a slut because of those stupid pictures you sent around and now you try to prove them wrong by having unprotected sex and being pregnant before you are 19? Really Vanessa is that the road you want to go down? Is that what you want people to think about you?' She wasn't shouting but she wasn't calm either._

_Zac's blood was boiling, having a mental argument whether to butt in or not . His instinct got the better of him obviously. 'Now wait a minuet! Van is anything but a slut! And not everyone thinks that about her. Maybe our baby wasn't planned but we were actually protected and it doesn't mean anything whether it was planned or not! We will love and support it either way, maybe it isn't the best timing but to be honest im over the moon about being a dad and you would think that you would support your daughter through this I mean seriously if you don't want any part in our babies life then that's fine but you cannot talk to Vanessa like that!' he yelled! _

'_Zac, please calm down' the young Californian beauty pleaded her fiancé. _

'_Sorry Ness, I wont shout again I promise' Zac replied and she smiled through the know welling tears threatening to fall. _

'_I am totally against all this! This baby! This marriage! Its not right you are both far too young and I wont support it! If you decided to go through with this then I am taking nothing to do with it!' Gina Hudgens shouted at both teenagers, she was never one to shout and the action shocked the young couple. _

'_You will disown me if I keep our baby and marry Zac?' Vanessa's voice cracked as she spoke not believing the words to come out of her mothers mouth. This was the woman who gave her life and now she is disowning her? 'Vanessa its not my first choice! I just think your ruining your life with this decision.' _

'_Never mom, never. I love Zac wasn't it you who told me to always follow my heart! I really want you too hold your grandchildren and watch them grow up. I want you to be there when me and Zac join together in marriage, I'd love for you to be watching and supporting my career but if you don't want to then that's sad, it will be hard but I love Zac and nothing you do or say will stop me being with him' She told her mom and stood up holding her hand out which Zac gladly took rubbing his thumb over her fingers as they walked out the door. _

_The ride home was silent as Zac tried to make comforting eye contact with Vanessa but she didn't meet his gaze, her eyes were focused on there surroundings as she faced the window trying to gather her thoughts. 'Zac?' she asked and his head whipped round to meet her chocolate brown eyes. 'Are we doing the right thing?' Vanessa sighed. _

'_Baby this is what I want, but we don't need to have this baby or get married if you don't want, there is two people in this relationship so its as much your decision as it is yours' He said praying it was the right answer to satisfy his beauty, hoping she hadn't changed her mind. _

'_I want this I just cant stop my moms words from replaying in my mind' She said and Zac's heart broke the woman he loved was in pain and there was nothing he could do except try and reassure her. 'She will come round baby, you are going to be a great mommy' He said as he turned of the engine signalling they were home. Both getting out of the Audi. 'Come here baby' He spoke softly as he held out his arms for her to walk into. _

'_I love you beautiful' He said leaning down to kiss her softly' She smiled at him, he truly knew how to always make her feel happy, whether it was confessing his love for her or placing a soft kiss on her lips. 'I love you too handsome'_

_

* * *

_

'Mommy?' 20 year old Zac Efron whispered in a baby voice to Vanessa who seemed to be in a trance. She smiled at her fiancé who was holding her 6 month old baby girl, Destiny Avery Bailey Efron. 'Hey Sweetie' She said to Zac and held her arms our for Destiny. 'Hey baby' She gurgled and they chuckled. 'did you have a nice sleep with daddy?' Vanessa cooed to their only child who just smiled and giggled at her mother.

'What cha thinking about beautiful?' Zac asked wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. They were currently on the decking to their beach house in Hawaii, after a lot of drama for the past year both deciding they needed a break they headed of to Hawaii with baby tiny, as Zac named his daughter for a month of relaxation and bonding time before their wedding the week after they returned, Ashley and Brittany being the most amazing girls they were, were taking care of all wedding plans and final details leaving the soon to be Efron family to chill out. They had been in Hawaii for just over 2 weeks and were loving every minuet of it.

'Just everything that has happened the past year, my mom cutting my off, the photo scandal, baby tiny, your new movies, the new house, the wedding just everything!' She said and Zac nodded.

'I know but just think at the end of the month you will be my beautiful wife and we will be a proper family' He said making her smile.

'I cant believe my mom isn't going to be there' She said looking down at tiny who was asleep in her mothers arms 'I will never do to des what my mom done to me' she said fighting back tears which Zac gladly wiped away as they fell from her eyes.

'you are an amazing mother to tiny, seriously Van and if this is the way your mom is behaving then to be honest you are better of without her.

'I know I just cant wait for our wedding now, ill finally be Mrs Efron'

'I cant wait baby!' And with that he kissed her passionately being careful with the baby before going inside to get ready for a fun day at the beach. As a family.

* * *

Its short i know but please review! 2 chapters left! the more reviews the quicker i write!


	4. Chapter 4

'_Do you Zachary David Alexander Efron take Vanessa Anne Hudgens to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?' The minister asked the young actor who simply beamed with pride as he held Vanessa's hands and looked into her eyes as he uttered the words 'I Do' _

'_And do you Vanessa Anne Hudgens take Zachary David Alexander Efron to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health till death do you part?' Looking into her fiancés sparkling blue eyes she smiled a thousand words._

'_I do' She said not taking her eyes of Zac. Everyone in the room could see the complete love and compassion they shared, the truly were two people who needed each other they depended on each other, it was a kind of love that not everyone found today. Something so special it must be grasped and never let go._

'_Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you Husband and wife' He turned to the Californian boy completely smitten with the beauty in front of him 'you may now kiss your bride' Zac, moving his hands from holding his to her waist to pull her closer. _

'_I love you Mrs Efron' He whispered before capturing his lips in a passion filled kiss with those of his wife. Pulling her closer yet still keeping the small inconvenience that they were in a church and had to keep it short finally pulling back and resting his forehead against Vanessa's she whispered back 'I Love you too Mr Efron' both blocking out the sounds of people cheering he swooped down and captured her lips in a soft sweeter kiss. _

* * *

'Aww that's so sweet!' 13 year old Bailey Efron exclaimed. Legally named Destiny, She had been referred to as Bailey since the age of around 1, both parents decided that although she would always be their Destiny she seemed to take to the name Bailey more and even though it wasn't legally changed she was known as Bailey Efron with everyone.

'Eww! They are always kissing! Its Gross!' 10 year old Joshua Dylan Alexander Efron argued with his big sister as they Grandparents stopped the DVD of their parents, Zac and Vanessa Efron getting married almost 12 years ago now. 'Its not gross! Its what adults do when they love each other, your just really immature!' Bailey argued.

'Enough kids! Kissing is a great thing but you are both too young to be thinking about that kind of thing! Enjoy being a kid!' David said to the two oldest Grandchildren. The youngest, Emily Jessica Lily Efron, who was only 5 was sitting in her Grandpa's knee as he bounced her up and down. Her musical giggles filling the room. All Children looked like the perfect mix of their parents, all had inherited the Efron blue eyes, Bailey had tanned skin and chocolate brown hair, Josh had sandy blonde hair and a natural sun kissed skin and Emily had sun kissed skin and chocolate brown hair.

'I've already kissed a boy Grandpa' Bailey said as David's heart stopped for a moment. Both Starla and David looked at each other mentally asking whether Zac knew this piece of information. 'I wouldn't let your daddy know that sweetheart' David said as Starla sat beside her eldest granddaughter. 'Whats his name sweetie?'

'Lewis' Bailey answered biting her lip to try and contain the smile, a trait she had picked up from her mother.

'Rottman?' Starla asked and Bailey nodded. Ryan and Brittany Rottman got married a year and a half after Zac and Vanessa did. Just under a year later after unsuccessfully trying for a baby they found out they couldn't have children so looked into adoption. They adopted a boy, Lewis, who was now 14 and he had became part of their family. Under 7 years later they actually conceived a little girl, Ainsley Rebecca Lucy Rottman. 'When did you kiss him sweetie?' Starla asked becoming very interested in the younger girls love life. David was just wishing that Zac and Vanessa didn't arrive home to collect the kids early. 'Last day of middle school, I really like him grandma he makes me feel happy' Bailey gushed.

'have you spoke to your mom about him sweetie?' She shook her head saying no. 'I think you should, she is good with boy stuff' Bailey smiled and nodded 'okay I will thanks grandma' giving her granddaughter a hug, she smiled when she saw both Zac and Vanessa walking down the drive. Starla and David had moved out to Los Angeles a few months after Zac had gotten married, Dylan was travelling a lot then decided to settle in L.A so wanting to be closer to their boys the kept the house in San Luis Obispo for a holiday home but permantly resides in Los Angeles. Dylan was now married with 2 children, Alex and Cole, both boys were only 8 and 6.

'Stories Grandpa please' Emily pouted facing her grandpa, all children spent at least one afternoon, night and the next day until dinner time with their Grandparents, not only for bonding time but to give Zac and Vanessa some alone time, which was why after 12 years they were both still as in love as ever. All children loved nothing more than sitting listening to stories from their grandparents and watching old home movies. 'Sorry princess, your mommy and daddy are here' He said as she ran of his lap when Zac and Vanessa walked into the room.

'Daddy! Mommy!' Emily squeled jumping into Zac's arms. Em was a really small child, being born a month premature the doctors said she was always going to be that bit smaller than others her age and slower at school. 'Princess!' He said giving his youngest child a kiss and a cuddle, cradling her in his arms. 'Did you have fun baby?' Vanessa asked and she nodded in her daddies arms putting her thumb into her mouth and drifting to sleep in his arms. 'Have they been okay mom?'

'Yes lovely as always! Although Vanessa, I think its time you had a little chat with your daughter about the B-O-Y-S subject.' Starla said smiling and Vanessa's face lit up. 'Please no' Zac muttered receiving a smack from his wife. 'Love you' he said quickly. She rolled her eyes playfully, truthfully those two words making her heart flutter.

'Do tell all' Vanessa said as Starla made sure the other two were upstairs collecting their stuff and Em was soundly asleep in her daddies arms.

'Lewis Rottman, Well they kissed on the last day of middle school. She really likes him Ness, she said she was going to talk to you about it so just warning' Starla said to her daughter-in-law.

'Oh im so excited now!' She said and Starla laughed. 'We are all going out for dinner, would you both like to join us?' Vanessa offered.

'We would love to sweetie but we cant, David has some work thing we have to go to, how about tomorrow?' She suggested and Nessa agreed.

'Baby, can we please go eat my stomach is making weird noises' Zac playfully pouted to Vanessa who simply kissed his pout making him grin.

'Make sure the kids are ready and we will go' he smiled and nodded.

* * *

Hours later bedtimes were over and Zac and Vanessa were cuddled up lying in bed together. 'I love you Mrs Efron' Zac whispered kissing her neck.

'I love you too Mr Efron, forever'

'We truly can make it through anything baby, together. I love you so much' He whispered.

'Show me' Were the only words that were needed as he turned out the light rolling on top of her and making love to his beautiful wife long into the night.

* * *

Thats it final chapter! crappy ending i know. review guys please! im trying to finish my other story but i have a great idea for a new one so yea, reviews make my hard work worth it!


End file.
